


Nine New Messages

by nishizono



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of a busy doctor whose boyfr-- er, flatmate is a texting addict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, nor am I being paid to play with them. All characters depicted in sexual situations are considered by the author to be over the age of eighteen, regardless of their age in the source material.

  
What are you wearing?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
What?  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You're wearing your grey jumper.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I'm @ work  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I'm in your bed.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
With a patient  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
No, alone  
SH

Not even a perfunctory 'lol'?  
SH

You being with a client isn't relevant unless you're planning to show him your mobile.  
SH

Which you aren't  
SH

Your pillow smells like my shampoo.  
SH

You aren't actually checking his tonsils are you?  
SH

Tell him it's a cold and send him home.  
SH

My scarf is still tied to the headboard.  
SH

Should I tie myself up before you get home?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Shut up or I'm putting you on silent  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You wouldn't.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I would  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
That wouldn't make you stop wondering what I look like right now.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Turning ringer off  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I'm wearing your blue shirt, the one that's too big for you.  
SH

My legs are spread and my hand is on my cock. I wish it was your mouth.  
SH

Your come is still dripping out of my body.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Jesus. Stop it.  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Then stop pretending to put me on silent.  
SH

I just made you blush in front of a patient.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Yes. Happy? Shut up now =\  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Why? Because you're getting hard?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
No  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Yes, you are. You're thinking about coming home, coming to bed, opening your trousers and pushing your thick cock deep inside me, then fucking me until I'm gasping your name.  
SH

Maybe you'll pull my hair or hold me down by my throat.  
SH

Do you want me to touch myself while you fuck me, or do you want to tie me up again and see if you can make me come with just your cock?  
SH

Let me know when you're alone and I'll call you.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Can't  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You're masturbating.  
SH

But you're doing it in a place where we'd be overheard if I called you.  
SH

Your office  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Yes  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Alone, I hope  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Yes  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You should be here instead so I could use my mouth on you.  
SH

I'd stick out my tongue so you could rub against it.  
SH

Will you finger me while I suck you off?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
God yes  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You like feeling your come dripping out of me don't you?  
SH

You like rubbing your cock through it before you fuck me again.  
SH

You're close to coming  
SH

Me too  
SH

Wish you were here  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Coming home early  
JW

Again  
JW

You're going to get me fired  
JW

Did you come?  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Yes  
SH

It's not the same.  
SH

Are you really coming home?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Yeah. 30 min, though. Have 1 more patient.  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
It's a cold.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
No way you could know that  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Statistically speaking, there's a 95% chance it's a cold.  
SH

Are you really coming home?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Yes. 25 min.  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Bring curry?  
SH

And Novocaine  
SH

For the thing in the kitchen  
SH

John?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Brb, have to finish with patient so I can leave.  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You can't 'brb' from your phone if you still have your phone with you.  
SH

How much longer?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
15 min  
JW

Shorter if you leave me alone  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Fine  
SH

Don't forget the curry.  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I won't  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
John?  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
What?  
JW  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Thank you :)  
SH  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You're welcome <3  
JW


End file.
